Luffy's Capture
by MrBaconBagel
Summary: What would happen if Luffy were to encounter the Fleet Admiral of the Marines while sailing in the New World? What would his nakama do if he were captured? What would happen if Luffy were executed?
1. Chapter 1

The Execution of Monkey D Luffy

**Chapter 1**

"Oi, Nami, is the log pose set yet?" questioned Luffy.

"Yeah, set the ship north-east" responded Nami.

"Which way is North?" Zoro asked as he walked over towards the helm.

"It's whichever direction is warmest. Remember, north is always the warmest direction."

"You two are helpless." Nami said disappointedly.

The sea was cloudy and misty that day. None of the Straw Hats could even see the island they had just left. Even if a ship were only fifty meters ahead of the Thousand Sunny, one would barely be able to see a silhouette.

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan!" yelled Sanji. "I've made you some iced tea that should be perfect for a humid day like this one. I hope you enjoy it!"

"Thank you, Sanji." Robin politely said as she continued reading her books.

"Oi, Sanji!" Luffy yelled, "I'm thirsty too!"

"Then you can get some water yourself."

/

"It's so foggy, today. I can barely see anything, and there's no way I could spot a potential enemy ship." Usopp said as he was on lookout duty.

Brook chimed in "I can't see anything either, although I don't have any eyes. YOHOHOHOHO!"

"Try this new super telescope I made. It might help." Franky advised.

"Thanks," Usopp told Franky. "I don't think there's anything that can do something about this fog, but on a clear day this would work great."

Just as Usopp was moving the telescope from his eye, he noticed something. A huge shadow could barely be seen through the clouds.

"Oi, guys, I think I see something." Usopp reported.

"What is it? Is it cotton candy? Is it? I wanna see! I wanna see!" Chopper exclaimed, jumping for the telescope.

"No, Chopper, it looks like a ship. A huge ship that could potentially sink us in seconds. We need go get Luffy and the others."

/

Luffy's head perked up as a frown came across his face. He set down his fishing pole, and looked around in alarm.

"Oi, Zoro, Sanji, do you guys feel that?"

"Now that you mention it yet, yeah I do." Zoro responded as he put his hand on the Wado Ichimonji.

"There's a lot of them," Sanji remarked "And they're strong too."

The two female Straw Hats looked quizzically at each other, not knowing what the others were talking about. At that moment Usopp and Chopper came running over to them screaming in synchronization.

"IT'S A SHIP! A GIANT SHIP!"

"What are you talking about?" Nami inquired.

"There's an enormous ship ahead of us! They might attack us at any moment!"

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin all sprinted to the front of the ship while Chopper, Usopp, and Nami cowardly scurried behind them.

By the time all the Straw Hats had gathered together, the ship was visible enough to see the silhouette. It was easily larger than the Sunny. Franky attempted using Franky Nipple Lights, but it didn't help very much. When it was finally clear enough to see the details of the ship, it was a giant Marine battleship. The Monster Trio stepped forward and made the first move against the Marines. They bravely jumped towards the battleship and attacked.

"Gear Third!" Luffy said as he blew his hand up to a monstrously huge size, and then hardened his arm with haki. "Busoshoku: Koka,"

"Santoryu," Zoro said as he picked up all three of his deadly katana.

"Diable Jambe," Sanji said as he spun around at inhuman speeds, superheating his leg.

"Gomu Gomu no,"

"108 Pound,"

"Poêle à Frire,"

The three strongest Straw Hats attacked simultaneously.

"Elephant Gun!"

"Cannon!"

"Spectre!"

From above Sanji, kicked and easily defeated multiple Marines until finally there was nothing but the battleship underneath him, destroying a large part of the ship. Zoro's attack penetrated and blew away several Marines and hit the mast, cutting it down. Luffy's punch devastated the ship from the front side, and caused the ship to sink along with almost everyone who was onboard. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all safely landed back on the Sunny, and all that now remained of the ship was some floating debris and a few soldiers who managed to escape before the ship sank.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought" Usopp said in relief.

"Did you see how many Marines I defeated, Nami-Swaaaan?!"

"I cut more than you kicked." Zoro mumbled coldly. This caused Sanji to stop spinning around Nami and viscously eye the swordsman.

"I wasn't talking to you, moss-head! And you're wrong, I defeated more."

"What was that, shitty-cook?!"

"Shut up, you two." Nami interrupted. "You guys aren't done yet."

Luffy looked at the horizon. His kenbunshoku no haki told him that there were still more coming.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Zoro.

Robin pointed to the horizon and said "Look for yourself. There's another Marine ship that's just as big heading towards us."

"Not just one, there are two more." Franky said while staring at the horizon. The weather started clearing allowing for much better visibility. Then to everyone's disbelief, a third shape emerged slightly, moments later, behind the other two. "Actually, it looks like there may even be another one that's suuper big. It's bigger than the others and probably twice the size of the Sunny."

"There are only three more," Luffy chuckled, "We can beat definitely beat them. But there are some people there who sure are strong, maybe even some Vice Admirals. Still, I know we can do it."

"But Luffy-san," Brook said, "Do you know how many Marines could be there? Are you seeing the size of that thing?"

"Of cou-"

Luffy was cut off by the piercing sound of shattering glass.

"What was that?" Chopper nervously queried.

They all looked over to see Usopp trembling and shaking next to the telescope that Franky had just finished, which was shattered into dozens of pieces. Usopp looked as if he was suffocating. He had a look of complete terror on his face. Eventually he managed to whimper one word.

"Impossible…"

"What was it Usopp?" Luffy asked worryingly.

Usopp struggled to get anymore words out. Finally, he fearfully reported exactly what he saw.

"F-F-Fleet A-Admiral _Akainu_"

/

_Sorry if this story sucks or something, this is the first writing thing that I've done. Like ever. I'm still learning and stuff so I'll (hopefully) get better. Let me know if you enjoy the story so far even though nothing really happened and it was really short. Any feedback would help!_ :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The name made everyone freeze. Of all the people the Straw Hats could come across, they came across the leader of the Marines. He was undisputedly the most fierce, dangerous, and ruthless person in the Marines and likely the strongest as well. Luffy stood there not moving. His entire body filled with a combination of fear and rage. He remembered the name. _Akainu_. Luffy remembered everything that had happened three years ago. He remembered trying to save Ace from being executed. He remembered running away with Ace only to be confronted by _him_. He remembered looking up and finding Ace with a burning hole in his chest. He remembered how close he came to death by that man. Akainu. Luffy remembered everything that had happened three years ago. Luffy fell to the ground on one knee. He looked worse than Usopp.

Nami broke the silence, "Why is he here? Why is he after us? Why?"

"Now's not the time to ponder about why he's here. What we need to figure out is how to defeat him." Zoro interjected.

"If you think we can take him then you're wrong." Sanji stated. "We've all grown stronger. We all want to beat him. But he is a monster. He's at the top of the Marines. Remember the last two times we attempted fighting an admiral? Luffy and Robin-chan almost died the first time and we all almost died the second time. Akainu is more powerful than either Aokiji or Kizaru. Our only chance of living is to run."

"What do we do, Captain?" Asked Brook.

Luffy was just now getting up. He was still obviously out of it when he commanded "W-We have to…"

The ship shook violently as a fired cannonball nearly missed the Sunny. Luffy came to his senses and fully realized what was happening.

"RUN! TURN THE SHIP AROUND! Sanji's right, we have to go!"

Franky ran to the helm and quickly steered 180°. Two cannonballs rained down towards the Sunny. Zoro cut the first one in half and Sanji kicked away the second one. The ships were now close enough to clearly see Akainu standing on the front of the bow. He just stood there, not moving, like a statue. As the Sunny turned around, another ship was blocking their escape route.

"Damn it!" Sanji screamed. "What do we do now?!"

Franky stated, "Don't stop. The Sunny can take whatever those ships throw at us." He stepped up, put his hands together, and made a circle with his fingers, while aiming at the ship. The cyborg smirked briefly then confidently yelled, "Franky Radical Beam!" A bright, yellow laser shot out of his hands faster than a bullet and blew up causing a huge explosion. But then something weird happened. All the smoke from the attack went right to the front of the ship and the ship appeared almost completely unscathed. It seemed as if no damage was even done to the ship. All the Straw Hats were astonished, because they all knew what that attack was capable of.

Luffy briefly thought about it and suddenly realized what had happened. "He's here too?!" Luffy yelled with frustration.

"Who is it?" Asked Brook, "Who could block something like that?"

Robin seemed to already know. She explained, "Vice Admiral Smoker."

The fog had almost completely cleared now and Smoker was clearly visible, standing on the front of the ship, holding out his jitte. The color of the kairoseki (sea-stone) infused staff reverted back to a silver, making it apparent that the only reason Smoker managed to defend the ship was because he was using haki.

The Thousand Sunny was now surrounded by four Marine ships, one with Akainu, one with Smoker, one with Vice Admiral Dalmatian, and another with Rear Admiral Catacombo. Luffy was lost. He didn't know what to do. He thought of every possibility. He tried to think of any path that would end with his nakama living on. He thought to himself, _do we try to fight them? Should we just try to run away? Should we just defeat one of the weaker boats and attempt to flee through the opened path? I won't lose anyone else to this bastard! I can't! _Luffy's thoughts were interrupted by several giant balls of magma flying through the sail of the Sunny, traveling too fast for any of the Straw Hats to stop it. Luffy realized he had to do something quick, or else he and his crew would be drowning in a pool of magma.

Luffy looked at Franky and asked, "Can we get out of this with a Coup de Burst?"

"We can try, but there's only enough cola to use it once."

Nami growled in annoyance "Why didn't you buy more cola before we left the last island?!"

"I would have but Luffy spent all of our money on meat." responded Franky, in self-defense.

Finally, Luffy commanded the crew, "Fleeing at this point is futile. It would only mean certain death. Even if we managed to defeat one of their ships and try to escape with a coup de burst, they'd still catch up eventually. With all those holes in our masts, we can't make it very far. Our only chance of getting out of this is fighting."

Chopper yelled "But Luffy-"

"I know!" Luffy interrupted, "But it's the only chance we've got. Everyone, get ready to fight! This is what we've been training for." Although he said otherwise, Luffy knew that fighting would just result in death.

"Oi, are you sure about this, Luffy?" Usopp asked doubtingly.

Luffy hesitated before answering, "I'm positive."


End file.
